<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Handed by sauza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952595">Red Handed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauza/pseuds/sauza'>sauza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyū!! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Clubbing, Cock Piercing, Corruption, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dom Tendou Satori, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Intoxication, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Top Tendou Satori, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauza/pseuds/sauza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou Satori organizes somewhat of a reunion for his graduated teammates from his high school days, it has been a while since they all stood in one room and if he were honest, he was curious to see this new girlfriend Shirabu always seems to mention but never shows. Though when the time comes to meet her, his eyes are on the pretty girl who stood beside her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori &amp; Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyū!! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Tendou Satori x F!Reader<br/>- The reader is Shirabu's girlfriend's friend.<br/>- Public Sex, Perverted Tendou, Intoxication, Drunk Sex...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have no idea how you ended up in this predicament.</p><p>The slithering fingers kneading at your inner thigh, feeling the way your flesh kisses calloused palms, it lights that match in your abdomen. You hardly knew the man beside you, red hair shaved down, but he had these sharp features that you have never seen before. He was a mystery to you, similar to everyone else surrounding the booth at this current moment. The only familiar faces being your best friend and her boyfriend, Shirabu. </p><p>At the start of the night, it felt odd sitting in the back passenger seat of their car, like you were a plus one to a two-person date. You had a night of binging that new season of your favorite show planned, maybe even do some online shopping if your bank account would allow it. Though, her begging and pleading for you to come interfered with that schedule. Shiemi, your best friend, had explained to you how awkward it would be being the only girl there, and that having you there would ease her anxiety.</p><p>Reluctantly, you had agreed, not knowing she would be the one dictating what you wear, your hair, your makeup... even down to the baby pink nail polish she tested on you. The form-fitting dress just barely covering the curvature of your ass, dare you to lean forward and you fear your entire behind would be out for the world to see. You should have protested in wearing this flirty outfit, the heels were already a bit too high for comfort, but the dress that let your assets spill out... it felt out of the ordinary.</p><p>You press your thighs together shyly, looking to the man beside you, "A-Ah..." The soft noise just barely heard above one of Shirabu's friends talking, you are lucky <em>he</em> is the only one sitting so close to you. Your dainty fingers push at his hand, arching your hips away from his insistent fingers. He sighs and lets his hand fall back to your knee for a moment, downing the last bit of vodka that sat in his glass.</p><p>When you first arrived with the two love birds, suddenly you were the one overwhelmed. She knew everyone, having lied to you purposely as a means to get you out and about to socialize, unaware of how shy you get around a group of very large... intimidating... handsome young men. You felt like a deer caught in headlights, all of them curiously checking you out while your friend introduced you.</p><p>Among them was Tendou Satori, out of all of his friends he had the sweetest job, no pun intended. It was interesting enough, something you did not expect someone who looked like a delinquent to have. He could have been anything, yet he settled for something like making chocolate. Maybe it was wrong of you to assume he would be into something rougher, his height alone is something incredible.</p><p>Despite all of that, you two always ended up together; his friends going about to either chat someone up, refill their drinks, dance. Even Shiemi and Shibaru at one point had gone off and left you alone without a second thought, and somehow the shaved-headed man never left you without someone else nearby. You were silently grateful, to say the least, not sure how long you would last alone in this bustling club.</p><p>You two made small talk for a while until everyone returned to the now full table, he has a nice voice but to your surprise, he was more interested in you... listening to your every word, never interrupting you, even engaging in the things you brought up. Somehow, the little things this stranger did, made you trust him all the more.</p><p>So much, that your feet had a mind of their own when dragging along his leg teasingly. You would have never done this prior to now, and yet here you are with your thighs spread and his large palm holding you in place as his friends talk. He smelled sweet, and if you were as confident as your best friend, you would have easily leaned into his side, though, you don't want her taking all the credit for you making somewhat of a new friend.</p><p>The hand on your thigh continues to give gentle squeezes and rubs beneath the table, not at all that you mind, in fact, your fingers play with the silver bracelet hanging from his wrist while he holds you.</p><p>"So, how did you two meet?" Tendou asks his junior, "Wait, wait... lemme guess..." His fingers tickle your inner thigh as he feigns thinking, "Med School, bet you two were trynna get freaky while dissecting something~" You put a hand over your mouth to hide your laughter, though it is easy for the others to see your shoulders shake as you giggle into your palm.</p><p>Shirabu flashes his friend a sharp glare, "Haha, very funny... it was nothing like that. We just took on an internship together and met there." He clarifies, earning a pout from the chocolatier next to you.</p><p>"At least you thought I was funny," He murmurs while his shoulders droop, you offer him a shy smile before the hand on your thigh flips over to intertwine his fingers with yours, "These losers are boring, c'mon let's go dance." He chirps while shoving his way passed Goshiki and Leon, laughing at their irritated protests. Luckily, they are quick enough to move for you, everyone shooting you looks of pity as the sadistic red-head drags you along with him to the dancefloor. </p><p>The flashing lights have the alcohol in your system making your head spin, if it were not for the fact Tendou had such a tight grip on you to keep you from getting lost, you may have just lost your balance, "T-Tendou, slow down!" You laugh as the two of you get lost in the crowd, no doubt away from the prying eyes of his friends, "Why did we go so far?"</p><p>He offers you a sly grin while using your laced fingers to slowly turn your back to him, "Mm, good question," His large hands easily encase your waist, bringing you to press flush against his torso. Beneath his shirt, you can feel the muscles that ripple along his body, though he is quite tall and lanky, he still has that athletic build from his days of volleyball, "Just wanna feel your pretty little self, m'kay? Don't need them being nosy."</p><p>Tendou's fingers are like feathers dancing across your heated flesh, you still have yet to recover from him discreetly holding your thigh. The two of you sway to the rhythm of the song, the bass making the entire floor vibrate and toes feel numb. You are not much of a dancer, at least you weren't, but the way he teasingly feels you up and whispers sweet nothings in your ear... you are hooked.</p><p>"You're so cute," He hums against your cheek, one hand flat against your stomach, the other rubbing the outside of your thigh with every grind his hips against your ass, "<em>Fuck</em>... remind me to give Shirabu shit for not bringing you around sooner." His uncalled for compliments and praise have your knees weak, his charm is anything but classy and elegant, but it still makes you feel so special.</p><p>The hand previously on your thigh snakes up the tight dress Shiemi permitted you to borrow, long fingers achingly teasing your skin. He doesn't stop feeling around until the hem of your lace panties come into contact, "There they are..." He hums with glee as he gives the fabric a playful snap against your skin, your small yelp has his cock straining against his jeans.</p><p>You feel entranced by this strange power he has over you, he could so much as look at you with those unique eyes of his and you would happily do whatever he says. Something about him is intoxicating, a drug of its own, you fear him but you also would not want to be with anyone else like this.</p><p>A pair of slightly chapped lips press to the nape of your neck, "You're gorgeous," He slurs into your ear while adjusting your hips to further grind his growing erection into you, "And warm..." His lips leave a string of kisses across your jaw and you plant yourself against him, letting his body hold up your weight. The intimacy of the neon light show, red and blue, and green flashing over the two of you, his face buried against your neck while your bodies mold together in a hypnotic dance of seducing one another.</p><p>The throbbing bass does nothing to mellow the growing hormones coursing through your bodies like the plague, devouring all your senses of where you two are and the people surround you both. His hands feel like they are made of lava, leaving burns all across your exposed skin, you would have never let anyone touch you like this... but yet, here is a man you only just met, never even heard stories about, feeling you up.</p><p>"Tendou..." You squeak, barely avoiding an oncoming group of young men so drunk they forgot what manners are. Tendou is quick to pull you out of the way, a clear scowl on his expression that the intimacy between you both had yet again been interrupted, "How about we get something to drink?" You figure a few shots should do you some good, and give you two the time to wait out the sudden crowd of people.</p><p>Who is he to say no? You're hardly drunk at all, in fact, Tendou is not even sure if you're tipsy, "C'mon," He murmurs while his hand keeps a firm hold on your waist, "Wanna see how many shots it takes to get you to let me kiss you~" His tone is teasing and purposely drawn out to entice you, and it works. You have to turn your face to hide your embarrassed expression, you knew he was only playing but... who knows? Maybe you will kiss this mystery man.</p><p>You are no expert when it comes to alcoholic beverages, the names are so funky and hard-to-remember that you can't pin a drink to the lists of bizarre aliases on the neon menu. Tendou already knows what he wants, but you draw blank cards. You look to him for some help, "How about we start you with a Bloody Mary, okay?" You nod, not exactly annoying what the drink is.</p><p>The bartender slides the two glasses towards you, Tendou having ordered something with very vibrant color and a lime hanging on the rim of the glass. Yours is simply red with a slight orange hue, it looks a bit thick but when you bring the straw to your lips, it runs down your throat smoothly and doesn't overwhelmingly burn your throat. </p><p>The beverage is a mixture of sour, sweet, and spicy. You can only imagine what has gone into the cocktail, but you try not to dwell on that when it tastes so good. The cup is empty within record time, as it should be, but with you new to this game of liquor and dancing until the sun comes up, it was probably not a bright idea to let yourself down the cocktail to fast.</p><p>But that doesn't stop you from ordering a second drink, this time a margarita. It has a pretty yellow/green hue, salt decorated the rim of the glass, and a perfectly sliced lime hanging from it. It has a slushy texture to it due to the shaken ice, but the overwhelming burst of flavor from the salt and sour contents has your face scrunching up.</p><p>"Easy," Tendou chuckles at how you struggle on this one, "You're so cute, make that face again for me, sweetheart." He can be such a flirt at times, but almost painfully awkward at others... and yet he has you hooked like a fish. You pay him no mind as your tongue licks around the glass, you make sure to keep your eyes on Tendou as you gather the salt on your tongue.</p><p>When you've gathered as much as you can handle, you tip your head back and drink from the glass. It's like you were punched in the throat, but similar to other alcohol, it's that painful bliss that has you drinking more. Tendou grins at your playful glances, how you lick at your glass while watching him, he knows what game you are playing.</p><p>You lean forward with a smile, his large hands cupping your cheeks and squishing them to pucker your lips, "What is it?" He hums with a smile, finding it cute how affectionate you are. You scoot out of your seat so you can stand right in front of him, arms wrapping around his torso and leaning your head against his shoulder. He is so warm and soft, or maybe that is just the liquor talking? You have no idea.</p><p>All you know is that he feels really nice to hold, you hardly notice when his hand moves to pull the skirt of your dress down, unaware that the man who had been sitting next to you was breaking his neck to try and look up your dress. He sends the man a warning glance, pulling you tighter against him, "You want another glass, or are you finished?" He coos, squeezing your waist and feeling your body through the thin fabric.</p><p>"I'm done... I want you..." Everything comes out slurred, and he can sense you're drunk, drunker than him. Tendou has to keep you from climbing on top of him while he is still sitting, "T-Tendou~" You whine in desperate, fisting the fabric of his shirt while you lazily lean forward to try and keep his eyes only on you, "C'mon, let's go dance!"</p><p>The two of you lean against one another, laughing at absolutely nothing the entire walk to the dance floor, "Call me Satori," He blurts out as he pulls you through the bustling crowd, "C'mere, lemme feel you, princess." His hands tug you flush against him, pressing himself against your backside, "Fuck, just like that." He doesn't have to say anything else for you to understand, your hips moving in sync to the music.</p><p>Every sway of your body, grind of your hips, you can feel his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans, "Sa... Tori, you're a pervert-" You're cut off by a squeal, his hand clasping over your tit, "Mm, your hands are so big..."</p><p>"Yeah?" He huskily whispers into your ear, giving your chest a borderline painful squeeze, "Do you like that?" Every squeeze has your body jolting in protest, the alcohol completely clouding any sense of shame or dignity, so when his fingers pinch your nipples through the flimsy fabric of your dress... you do nothing to censor the strained whine, "Make that sound again for me, princess... you like having your pretty tits played with?"</p><p>Your body is on fire like you are surrounded in a cloud of fog that just continues to suffocate you, every time you grind into his hardening cock, he returns the favor by pinching an squeezing your breasts, "Tori, you feel so good... put it in, please-" He spanks the inside of your thigh, "Tori, please~ I wanna feel it inside... put it in!"</p><p>The crowd around you continues to jump and dance to the music blaring through the several speakers around the room, everything dark aside from the neon lights flashing around in fits. Your head has never felt so heavy, and all you had was a damn Bloody Mary, a Margarita, and those small shots from earlier. Tendou pulls you against him, using your body to hide his hands fisting at the button and zipper of his pants.</p><p>As Tendou moves aside your panties and lines himself up with you, over your shoulder he notices your friend and Shirabu moving towards you both. You are so dazed and high on hormones, you do not even realize, only grinding your little cunt against his tip, trying to fit him inside, "Wait, baby, wait... <em>fuck</em>, act normal... unless you want them to know you're getting your pretty pussy stuffed full?"</p><p>You shake your head sheepishly, sighing at the stretch. It feels like pure bliss having him fill you up, but it is only then you feel something strange along the underside of his dick, "T-Tori...?" You mumble curiously, almost too shy to ask just what it is you feel rubbing against your walls.</p><p>"(Name)!" Your friend calls happily while she hurries up to you, "We've been wondering where you two went off to, the guys were making jokes that you were probably in the bathrooms." Tendou smiles at that, knowing exactly what they were hinting that, completely unaware that he has his cock balls deep inside of you... just not in the bathroom stalls.</p><p>"Oh, we just went to get something to drink," Your eyes move between Shirabu and Shiemi, nervous at how they look at you both, "We're not leaving yet, right?" Tendou grinds his hips forward, massaging his tip against the sweet spot in your wall. The hand placed on your stomach can feel your abdomen tense up, a sign you are trying to hold it in.</p><p>Shirabu stares suspiciously at the way his friend is looming over you, face hidden against your neck, body flush against yours. He has never seen him so clingy, though, to be fair he has never seen Tendou within a woman. You seem perfectly fine with it, so that's truly all that really matters, right?</p><p>"Nope, not yet... why, are you finally enjoying yourself?" She pokes Tendou's head, grabbing his attention and he looks up with a lazy grin, Well, aren't you two just the cutest couple~" You knew she would tease you, that's one of the reasons you tried to not let your fondness of the bald-headed man show. The short growth of his hair, red roots sprouting from his scalp, tickle your cheek and make you smile slightly and squirm away.</p><p>Of course, Tendou has to discreetly grab your hips and keep you against him, reminding you that you have every inch of his dick inside of you, "We were gonna play a drinking game," Shirabu starts, still watching the way you both move like a hawk, "But it seems like you two already had one too many." He points at Tendou's flushed face and your body leaning into him for support.</p><p>He eyes his friend's hand moving up from your abdomen, he knows he should not be staring with his girlfriend right there, but watching the way Tendou has you squirming does make him feel a bit... weird. Up until now, Shirabu always saw you as his girlfriend's uptight friend, though right now you look completely different. Shiemi turns her back to you and Tendou takes that opportunity to grab you thigh and spread it slightly, eyeing Shirabu the entire time.</p><p>And never once does he look away, not even while Shiemi wraps her arms around his midsection and gets them to sway at a lazy pace. Tendou chuckles at the bewildered expression of his friend when he begins to thrust into you, compared to the sweet and innocent smile you had been flashing Shiemi before... now all he sees is your face becoming lewd, scrunching up with filthy pleasure.</p><p>"T-Tori..." You whine, only audible to the redhead but easily readable by Shirabu whose eyes are locked on your dress hiking up and exposing where Tendou's cock meets you, "Too... too much~" Your thighs shake as if you are about to collapse, not to mention how you struggle to hold onto Tendou with every ruthless thrust. You had not even noticed Shirabu staring at you both, not with how your eyes roll back and your hands claw at the arms wrapped around you.</p><p>Tendou stops for a second to let you breathe, dragging out slow strokes while kissing along your neck, suckling the perfect skin until he can see it turning a strange hue. Your eyes finally glance towards your best friend, her back still facing you, and his face buried against Shirabu's chest. Then you glance upward and your eyes lock with brown ones, you look horrified at the realization that the entire time Tendou had been fucking you so good, you had an audience.</p><p>"I think he likes how your little pussy looks getting stuff," Your dress is hiked up just a little more for Shirabu's eyes on, "Look at him, he has his girlfriend right there... yet he is looking at you, dirty girl... spread your cunny for him, at least give the poor man a show." The sane part of you is terrified to do that, that is the worst thing a friend could do... enticing Shiemi's boyfriend is absolutely against girl code...</p><p>But it's not like he is fucking you, he's not touching you... he's just watching, right?</p><p>"Good girl," Your fingers move down your stomach to your folds, rubbing over your clit a few times before spreading your lips wide open to give Shirabu a clean look at your stretched out cunny, "Fuck, you're so hot, spank that clit a few times for me." Again, you do as he says and slap your swollen clit a few times, the shockwaves it sends throughout your body has you jolting with every impact.</p><p>Shirabu squeezes Shiemi tighter against him, his heart palpating at record speed, he knows he is dead wrong for watching the way he is. Even when he feels the small hands of his girlfriend trailing up his body and cupping his cheeks, he just cannot tear his eyes away from the bounce of your perfect tits and the shake of your thighs every time Tendou fucks his cock inside of you. The ladder piercings along the underside of his dick shimmering with the strobe lights of the club.</p><p>Your body begins to shake and you feel your legs going numb, every muscle in your body is sore and cramping with the slightest movement and you feel as if you might just curl over and explode at any second. You're lucky, that even through the alcohol, Tendou is attentive to your every move. His hands keep you stood upright, making sure you do not fall or lose balance, his eyes look around the room and come to the conclusion that... fuck it, this club is full of drunkards who will not remember anything by the time they wake up.</p><p>"C'mere, princess... lift a leg for me," You give him your right leg, letting it hook over his elbow while his hand moves between your thighs to touch your slick-covered cunt, "Alright, baby, just like that. Don't let go of me." His thrusts go deeper, faster, your entire body rocking and bouncing every time his hips meet your aching ass, and again are you locking eyes with a flustered Shirabu who struggles between watching your fully exposed cunt and keeping his girlfriend occupied.</p><p>The music is loud and blaring, making the ground shake and ears ring, and you thank whatever is above that it drowns out the horrible sounds of your cunny sucking his dick. You look so pretty with your body exposed the way it is, eyes rolling back, heading leaning against Tendou's shoulder, and your tits bouncing to the rhythm of his thrusts, "Tori, Tori... oh, <em>Tori</em>~!"</p><p>His fingers work diligently at your clit, alternating between a sensual and focused circular motion, and just crazily flicking your clit back and forth, "Cum for me, princess... just like that, milk that cock and cum for me." His voice is like an echo in your head, strained and seething through his teeth while he feverishly fucks you towards your climax. He is eager to see you cum, to feel you tighten around him, for you to make a mess right in front of Shirabu's eyes.</p><p>Trying to calm his nerves, Shirabu pulls Shiemi closer and gives her a smile, hoping to somehow get the flush on his cheeks to die down. He dances with her, keeping her back to the two of you, and as much as he tries to picture fucking her the way Tendou is completely ruining you... his eyes wander back to your perfect pussy, your pretty tits, and how cute you look whining and getting teary-eyed at the overwhelming pleasure.</p><p>"You okay?" Shiemi hums at her lover, "You feel warm..." He holds her gaze a moment and nods, kissing her forehead to try and ease whatever suspicion she may have. Then, his eyes are on you again, your thighs shaking and trying to close around his hand that continues to abuse your clit, your chest heaving with every sharp intake of oxygen.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine..." He looks at your cunt, the splashing of your slick against your thighs and Tendou's cock, your juices dripping and sticking to the decorative piercings, "C'mon, dance with me. It'd be a shame for you two get all dressed up like this and not give me a..." He trails off a second, words stuck in his throat when Tendou pulls one of your tits free, suckling on your nipple like a man who has not eaten in days, "Give me a show..."</p><p>You squeal and continue to try and ease his hand on your clit, but it is impossible, not with how close you are to cumming... not with how good he feels ruining you... not with how excited he is to please you... </p><p>Tendou spanks your clit, your body shakes, and he does it again, and again, and again. Every single spank to your stinging clit making you nearly go over the edge, but not pushing you that last inch to finally come undone. Is he even thrusting inside of you anymore? You can hardly tell, trapped in this endless cycle of complete euphoria, yet you're so high on the mixture of pleasure and alcohol that you're oblivious to his ruthless thrusts that are ruining your tight cunt.</p><p>"Come on, (Name), cum for me... squeeze that cock and cum all over it, be a good girl and- <em>shit</em>, there we go, again baby, squeeze and-" Your eyes roll back and soon you are violently convulsing against him, "There we go, fuck that cock, princess... cum as much as you fucking need, it's all for you~"</p><p>Your poor cunny gushes around him, waves of overstimulation passing through you in fits that cause you to jolt and shake against his tight hold on you. Tendou can feel your juices spilling around his cock, dripping down his piercings and balls. He can only assume the mess you have caused has left a nice puddle on the floor beneath you both, "You ready, sweetheart? Think you can handle my cum?" Every word he whispers in your ear, he makes sure to lock his eyes with Shirabu who is practically ogling over every inch of your body.</p><p>"Y-Yes! I can do it, please... I wanna make you feel so good, I wanna feel it inside... I won't make a mess~" He gives you exactly what you beg for, after a few hard thrusts that have you lurching forward, his hot seed comes spilling inside of you. It feels endless as if he has been cumming for hours when really it had been only thirty seconds of holding his cock inside of you. His seed is hot, thick, painting your walls white.</p><p>Tendou holds you against him, fixing your dress over your chest but spreading you wide open for Shirabu to watch. He slowly pulls his cock from your spasming cunt, dragging out a mixture of your juices and his milky cum. When his tip pops out of you, a thick string of mess pours out of your pussy and onto the dancefloor, "Fuck, you're so fucking sexy..." He muses at your mess on both yourself and the floor.</p><p>Your dress is fixed over your body just in time, Shiemi looks up at Shirabu and follows his gaze to the two of you. Her eyes oblivious to the cum on the floor, or your thighs squished together and violently trembling, or how her boyfriend had just watched her best friend being railed in a crowd of people by his high school buddy. She takes note of your worn-out expression and Tendou's heavy breathing, even how you scrape at his arms for support, but she does not manage to piece the puzzle together.</p><p>"They're really cute, right?" She hums at Shirabu who finally is broken from his trance, "I didn't really bring her here to find anyone... but I figured out of everyone, she would have gone for Goshiki. It's kinda funny seeing her loving up on a guy who is the opposite of her."</p><p>Shirabu pauses a moment, glancing back at the two of you and noticing the hickeys that litter your neck and shoulder, as well as Tendou's fingers pulling out from beneath your dress with your slick coating his two digits. His eyes widen, once again growing flustered as Tendou drags his cum-covered fingers over your extended tongue, you are so eager to clean his hand of the mess. </p><p>He has to force himself to stop looking if he wants to try and restrain his boner any longer, "Yeah, I think they'll be good for one another..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>